


Crime and punishment

by itsatrap



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amazon Position, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Not beta read we die like Newt, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sadomasochism, Somnophilia, Trans ftm Newt, Use of the word 'clit', Use of the word 'cunt', gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatrap/pseuds/itsatrap
Summary: Pain over pleasure. Thomas learns the hard way to learn to listen when Newt speaks.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Crime and punishment

First he smelled the ocean waves. Then he gripped something between his thighs, moving but relentless. Lastly he felt a warmth he could not decipher. When he opened his eyes a gasp was pulled from his lungs as something entered him. Something hot, something slick. The sounds of movement against bed sheets made his eyes look down to observe a mess of tousled caramel toned hair between his pliable thighs.

"Tommy?" He whispers under his breath, trying to level his sleep laced voice. Inevitably he fails when a hand holds down his hip, giving him no choice but to feel the tongue assaulting his cunt.

A surprised gasp leaves him before he can even think to clasp a hand around his mouth. The warmth licks up and down his sensitive clit while a finger enters him.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Thomas says while looking up mischievously, finger moving inside him carelessly. "You get really wet when you sleep. I got distracted by your moans, so I decided to do something about it."

There is a look of embarrassment that washes over Newt that quickly disappears. It is instead replaced with a scowl. Out of a flash of anger Newt removes the hand on his hip and kicks Thomas on the shoulder, serving only as a distraction. 

As Thomas looks wounded by the move Newt pushes a foot down onto his boyfriend's shoulder blade. With enough force to keep him anchored in the position. It would scare Thomas how easily he is pinned but he finds a rush of arousal down his spine from it instead. In two quick moves Newt is sitting atop Thomas' back and drawing naughty hands behind the older's back.

"Just who said you could touch me in my sleep, puppy?" Newt whispers into the brunette's ears. Putting his full weight onto Thomas' back, while dangerous is not something Newt does often.

"Hold on, wait." The pinned man tries while shifting his arms in order to get his hands back but the sandy blonde does not let up one bit.

"No. You will learn to listen to me when I say to let me rest. You will only speak when I tell you to bloody bark. Hear me?" There is a rise of goosebumps Newt can see and a shuddering he can hear from the man below him which pleases him greatly.

"I said." Newt lowers his torso to lean in close while twisting the wrists in his left hand painfully, "Did you hear me, pet." He punctuates the end of his sentence with a bite to Thomas' shoulder blade through the fabric clinging to his sweaty skin.

There is a hurried nod. 

"Be good and stay still, then." Newt commands while he stretches his limbs above his head. Laughing when there is a whimper to be heard from the way he grinds into his boyfriend's lower back intentionally. 

Gradually Newt drags his long nails down Thomas' neck, taking in the sight of trails of red slashes down honeyed skin. He slowly lifts up the back of a grey shirt, only to repeat the process. This time he uses all the strength in him, blood beads out from the wounds. A muffled noise leaves the body below him as he licks the blood off his nails. 

"Have something to say, love?" To which Thomas responds by shaking his head against the bedsheets. There is a sadistic huff that leaves Newt as he lifts himself off his boyfriend. "Roll over, cur."

Thomas obliges happily. In fact there is an elation of emotion when he knows he will be able to see Newt once more, even if the wounds sting with the movement. Blood begins to wet the bedsheets but neither of them care, it is not a new sensation for either of them.

When Newt straddles Thomas once more he hums to himself as his thumb traces the older's bottom lip. "Tell me Tommy, just who is in control?" Newt waits for the lips to part as he presses his thumb down onto Tommy's tongue. "Go on, yip for me. Answer."

"You." The right answer, of course. But Newt is not convinced as he nods. There is no way to mistake the hardness under him as Thomas' obvious arousal. 

"Go on and lick." Fingers rest on Thomas' heedy tongue. The idle tongue waits for instruction even if drool begins to pool in the back of his throat. It starts slow. Kittenish licks and sucks. Before Newt grows impatient with the pace. He begins to fuck his fingers down into the unprepared throat. Gags and groans fill the air around him as his hips move.

"You know, puppy. I really do think you need to be properly trained." Newt begins as he grinds in earnest against his boyfriend's hard-on. Teasing and laughing when Tommy's eyelashes flutter from it.

"Maybe if you were better at listening you could be doing this. With my permission of course." With this Newt retracts his fingers and begins to trace his clit. The cold spit causes him to hiss and his thighs tremble slightly at the first contact. Moving slow circles around and dipping into himself, Newt gasps around his own fingers as if they were actually Thomas'. It burns a bit when he shoves two fingers in haphazardly. But this does little to deter him. In fact it raises his arousal.

Newt maintains eye contact with Tommy while he is able to see just how white the brunette's knuckles are from holding back, gripping the sheets tight. The blonde begins to rock the bed from how much he begins to hump down on his own fingers, moaning in earnest. His noises grow in pitch when he cums with a moan of 'Tommy!' which has Thomas breathing heavy below him.

Salaciously Newt licks his cum off his own fingers before undressing himself of his t-shirt. Which evidently is not even his own but Tommy's. 

"Do you think you've learned your lesson, puppy? Go on and bark for me." Newt muses while placing his palms over Thomas' chest. There is a fire behind his eyes as he challenges Thomas to choose his words carefully. This can go either way.

"Yes, sir. I think I have. I'm sorry for touching you w-without your permission. Will you forgive me, sir?" Thomas breathes out so fast that it sounds like one sentence altogether, which elicits laughter from the man above him. 

It takes Newt a few moments to compose himself completely at the apology, "Such a pathetic puppy. Can't even keep his hands to himself. Maybe I should leave you high and dry to properly punish you."

These words barely make it to Thomas' ears as Newt traces his finger under and down his length to distract him. "How does this sound, pup?" 

"No. No sir, I have learned my lesson. I'll listen to you." Thomas panics as Newt unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear. There is a visible sheen of sweat across his forehead while Newt smiles sweetly. 

"Is that so?" 

Thomas swallows thickly before nodding vigorously. 

Newt tilts his head and tugs on Thomas' cock. He slides a warm palm up and down to which Tommy sighs into. The friction and pressure he is grateful for until Newt reaches past his head for something until the pillow.

"Good boy." Newt leans forward to plant a sweet kiss on his forehead. An ambush as Thomas feels a familiar silicone being rolled down his cock. A frustrated fist hits the bed followed up by the tear of Newt's sheets. "Something the matter, Tommy?" 

The cockring is tightly fitted around his cock and Thomas looks livid. A look Newt can always appreciate as he licks the underside of his teeth. 

"N… no, _sir_." It is spat at Newt as the sandy blonde chuckles. Thomas should have expected this with the way he acted but he did not. 

"Good boy." There is a masochistic smile tugging at mouth while Newt pushes Thomas' thighs to his chest. "Let's begin then, love."

Carefully Newt aligns the head of his boyfriend's cock up with his entrance. The position is awkward so he adjusts himself higher onto his knees. Making himself tower over the older man and sighing when the cock slides easily into him. He revels in the shiver that rolls down both their spines from the position. In earnest he fucks himself onto the cock. His wetness makes the lewdest noises as he moans and tightens around the cock.

It brings him greatest amusement to fuck onto the cock from this position. From an outsider's perspective it would look as if he were fucking Thomas. From this position Thomas is his bitch. He scratches up the backs of Tommy's thighs as he moves in time with the bedsprings creaking. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." Thomas sighs and has to continually remind himself to not reach out and touch what is in front of him. The grabs at the sheets over and over while Newt humps onto him and tightens over and over. It is torture as Tommy feels the coil in his stomach. The telltale sign that he close as Newt neglects him as his punishment.

"Puppies are to be quiet as they are fucked." Newt groans in faux irritation. To hone in his point he stuffs some of the thin bed sheet he uses as a blanket into his boyfriend's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shut up as I fuck you, plaything." Thomas makes a confused noise as he bites the bedsheet. In turn Newt fucks himself onto the cock harder and yelps when he comes onto it. Cunt like a vice as he continues to move his hips weakly through the orgasm. 

Thomas is breathing heavily through his nose as he dry orgasms inside of Newt. Sweat is dripping down his temples as Newt leans down to kiss his nose.

"Very good puppy." Slowly he reaches down to rub at the head of Tommy's sensitive cock just to torture the man.

"You'll be forgiven when your stupid cock softens. Only then will I remove your punishment." There is a tap to Tommy's balls and a pinch at the cockring confining him. 

"Now tell me darling, did you learn your lesson?" Newt asks sweetly while he leans down to lick at the cock. He takes the head of the cock into his mouth, sucking gently and laving his tongue against the underside just like Thomas likes.

Thomas screams inside his head. There is no way he will soften with Newt's mouth on him and the blonde knows this full well.

A helpless nod is the only response Newt gets as he kisses the tip of the cock. With this simple action Thomas knows that the day is going to be a long one for him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da~ Huhu guess who is back?  
> Tell me what you think please? <3


End file.
